


Got nothing but love for you, fall more in love every day

by fairyerimbin



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan gets mentioned, Fluff, Jeongin gets mentioned, M/M, Mention of past relationship, Secret Crush, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyerimbin/pseuds/fairyerimbin
Summary: It's Valentine's day!Minho hates it because he enjoys being alone and doesn't want to look at all the lovey dovey couples.While Changbin gets reminded his last relationship ended on what was supposed to be a day full of love; Valentine's day.Title comes from 5SOS' Valentine.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know & Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's day just reminds me more about how I'm alone and will forever be alone.
> 
> But I hope you have a great Valentine's day ^-^ I'm sure Minbin do

Minho hated Valentine's day with a passion. He hated seeing couples be all lovey-dovey during a time like that. It made him jealous, even though he didn't want to be in a relationship necessarily. He enjoyed his time alone.

A relationship would mean he would have to share his life with someone. He needed his space and a boyfriend wouldn't be able to give him that.

For Changbin, Valentine's day would always be awful from now on. A year ago, on love day, he got broken up with it. His friends had to console him for at least a month. All, except Minho. He didn't know what to tell Changbin, so he acted normal around the younger.

Their friends were mad at him, but Changbin felt grateful. He really needed someone to make him forget he ever dated someone. He loved his other friends for being there for him the way they did, but Minho truly made him feel better.

Changbin didn't know what to expect when he walked inside the kitchen. But he definitely didn't expect Felix and Seungmin making breakfast while Minho looked at them annoyed. "Ah hyung! We're making you breakfast!!" Felix said as Changbin looked at them in confusion. They never made him breakfast, not even on his birthday.

"They don't want to make breakfast for me when I asked." Minho glared at the two younger friends who rolled their eyes. "You didn't have anything bad happen to you, hyung." Felix said as Minho was now the one rolling his eyes. He heard Changbin let out a heavy sigh. He didn't want his friends to remind him again of what happened a year ago.

Changbin didn't say anything, leaving the kitchen. Felix and Seungmin didn't know what happened. They looked at Minho who started eating Changbin's breakfast. Seungmin took the plate away from the older. "Someone has to eat." Minho rolled his eyes, taking the plate back.

"Hyung, did you forget that today it's been a year since Bin hyung's break up?" Felix asked as Minho sighed. Why would he forget that? He could still remember how bad Changbin looked that day. "Of course not. But we don't need to remind him what happened." The older one said, leaving the kitchen. He didn't need to hear his friends explain why they thought it was important to give Changbin special treatment.

♡♡♡

Changbin was minding his own business in his room when Hyunjin and Jisung walked in his room. He sighed. "How are you holding up, hyung?" Jisung asked as Changbin put his phone way, letting out another heavy sigh. He was fine. But if he told them that, they wouldn't believe him. "I'm okay..." "You don't have to keep yourself strong for us, hyung." Hyunjin said as Changbin rolled his eyes, focusing back on his phone. He needed his friends to leave.

Eventually they left as Changbin sighed in relief. He loved gis friends for caring about him. But he didn't need them to keep an eye on him. Of course it still hurt to think back about the break up. It would have been a lot easier if it didn't happen on Valentine's day. A day where couples were supposed to be in love, not break up.

♡♡♡

Changbin sighed when he heard the door open. They kept disturbing him, asking him how he was doing. Jeongin tried getting him to play a video game. While Chan, who supposed to be the one friend who knew how to act around Changbin, kept asking the younger what exactly happened that day. But it was Minho who walked inside.

"Our friends are going to a restaurant. They asked me if you wanted to join them. Actually, they hoped you would join them to get your mind away from stuff." Minho explained as Changbin sighed. They tried their hardest to make sure Changbin was fine, but only in the wrong way. "I don't think I'll join." Changbin said as Minho nodded, leaving the room to tell his friends.

The younger looked confused when the older walked back inside. Wasn't he going out for dinner with his friends? "So... What have you been doing the whole day?" Minho asked, taking a seat on the end of Changbin's bed. "Just... Stuff." The younger one said as the older nodded, looking around the room. Changbin hadn't spend much time alone with Minho before, so he felt awkward. He had hoped to be alone the whole night, but Changbin guessed Minho wouldn't let him.

"I'm actually glad I'm not the only one who detests Valentine's day." Minho said as Changbin rolled his eyes, letting out a chuckle. "Why do you even hate it so much?" The younger one chuckled as Minho shrugged. "I just hate it. You really don't need to know why you hate something to be able to hate it. The same way you can't always explain why you like something. I mean I am your friend." Minho said as Changbin sputtered.

That's not what he wanted to hear. It made it seem like Minho didn't really care a lot about their friendship as much as he did with the others. "You're making it seem like you don't actually care about me." The younger one said as the older sighed. He didn't actually mean it like that. "I do care about you. I just show it differently." Minno explained as Changbin nodded. Maybe he had a point.

♡♡♡

"The others are still not back." Changbin said as he had made a quick run towards the bathroom, before joining Minho in his bedroom again. "Right, they were going to a bar too to celebrate today together." The older one said as the younger nodded, wondering why Minho didn't mention it sooner.

"Between me and you... He was really stupid by breaking up with you." Minho said. He had never brought uo the incident before, something Changbin appreciated. He disliked hearing Minho talk about it. "Why would you bring it up? You never brought it up while the rest did." The younger one didn't need anyone to bring it up.

He wanted to let it go, he wanted to forget it happened. But how would he be able to if his friends constantly treated him like a kid. "I'm just saying he didn't deserve you." Minho said, but this wasn't what Changbin wanted to hear him say.

"Really? I've heard our friends tell me that many times before. Even today. So no, I don't believe that." The younger one said, taking out his phone. He didn't want to talk about this anymore. He needed to be alone. But Minho didn't take the hint or at lesst didn't want to.

"I really mean it. He didn't deserve you, no one deserves someone so humble and cute, so clumsy and handsome..." Minho mumbled the last part, but apparently Changbin heard as he was blushing. Minho always called him cute in a teasing way, but never in a genuine way like now.

Minho eventually stayed silent. He shouldn't have said that. He shouldn't have mentioned the break up Changbin had to go through. He knew the younger wouldn't want him to. He needed to be careful with what he says, before he made things awkward.

♡♡♡

After Minho brought up Changbin's break up, he left Changbin alone. Said something about going to sleep early. Though the younger knew the older felt bad for bringing it up. Their friends never felt bad even though they knew Changbin hated it when they talked about it.

"Hyung, I know you're not sleeping." Changbin knocked on Minho's door as the older had locked it. He could hear shuffling at the other side, until the door unlocked and Minho stood in front of Changbin.

Minho let Changbin inside, wondering why the younger was there. Minho knew Changbin needed to be alone. "Don't you want to be alone for a while?" The older asked as the younger shook his head. Changbin thought he needed to be alone, but he enjoyed Minho's company.

"Why be alone when I finally have the chance to spend time with my favourite hyung?" Changbin smiled, letting out a chuckle as Minho rolled his eyes. He didn't really believe that. "It's true!" The younger defended himself. He was jealous of his friends whenever they spent time with Minho.

"Hyung, why don't you want to spend time with me?" Changbin asked as he noticed Minho wasn't really thrilled to see him. Was he that bad to be around with? "It's not that I don't want to... I do want to." Minho sighed. He never wanted to have this conversation with the younger. The latter couldn't know how he felt.

"Then why isn't it happening?" Changbin mumbled. If Minho truly wanted to, why wasn't he doing it? But Minho wasn't answering him, he didn't know what to say. "Fine..." Changbin was about to leave when Minho grabbed onto his arm. He didn't want the younger to leave.

"I don't want to do the wrong thing when I'm with you." Minho said, noticing Changbin looked confused. Even more confused when Minho didn't say anything. "You know I don't mind it when you annoy me." The younger one said as the older sighed. This wasn't what he meant.

"I didn't want to admit this, but... There is another reason why I hate Valentine's day." Minho said, eventually letting go off Changbin's arm. If the younger wanted to leave, he could. The older knew the latter would want to once he heard the reason.

"I can't spend it with you..." Minho said, ready to see Changbin leaving. But the younger stayed. "I hate looking at people who are able to celebrate it with who they love." The older said, expecting the younger one to actually leave.

Changbin blinked in surprise a few times. He didn't know what to say. He never expected Minho to have feelings for him. "You don't hate me?" "Of course not! That's not why I'm not spending time with you. Like I said, I'm scared to do the wrong thing. I'm afraid I might kiss you." The older one said, mumbling at the end. It felt relieving to finally admit this.

"Wh-What if I want you to kiss me?" Changbin asked as Minho looked at the younger in surprise, in confusion. "You're saying that if I did kiss you..." "I wouldn't mind it. Yeah, that's what I'm trying to say." Changbin said, taken a bit by surprise by himself when he said that. He never really thought about Minho kissing him. But right now, it was something he wanted.

"So... If I kiss you now, you wouldn't push me away or hit me?" Minho asked as Changbin shook his head. He knew his cheeks were heating up, he knew the older could see them become red. "I can kiss you, Bin?" The older asked as the younger nodded. Before he could even prepare himself for what's about to happen, Changbin could feel Minho's lips pressed against.

The realization of them kissing hit Minho immediately. His feelings were taking over his body. He wanted Changbin close, so that's what he did. The younger couldn't believe what was happening. Were they actually kissing? On Valentine's day?

Minho backed away slowly towards his bed, his lips still pressed against Changbin's. They only pulled away for a second when Minho made Changbin lie down on his bed. Their kiss felt magical. It was meant to be, they both knew that.

"I never loved Valentine's day as much as I do now." The older chuckled while the younger had a deep red blush on his cheeks. The position they were in made Changbin's heart flutter. Minho had Changbin locked between himself and the bed, making it impossible for the latter to leave. Not that he actually wanted to leave.

"You were wrong about something, hyung." Changbin said, confusing Minho. Was this the younger's way to say they couldn't be together. "You said no one deserves me, but that's not true. You're the only one who does." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, hitting the younger's arm softly.

"Be glad I love you. You can't just scare me like that. I was going to think I was wrong about how you felt about me." The older said as the younger smiled, flustered. "You were right about them, hyung. And... I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER!!!  
> I just really wanted to write more minbin who celebrate their first anniversary on Valentine's day

Changbin woke up, letting out a whine when he couldn't find Minho with him. He hated waking up without his boyfriend beside him. It made Changbin feel safe when Minho stayed with him.

He slumped out of his bedroom, noticing no one was there. Where were they? Where was Minho? Changbin was about to head back inside his room when two hands blocked his vision before he got turned around. "Good morning, my love." Of course it was Minho.

"Don't my love me!" Changbin pouted as Minho softly chuckled. He already expected that when he left Changbin alone in bed on Valentine's day, their one year anniversary. "I'm sorry, Binnie. I had to leave the dorm to buy you these." Minho said as he made a bouquet of flowers appear from what seemed like thin air. "I'm not going to forgive you with this." Changbin said, though he smiled as he took the flowers from Minho. He loved pink flowers.

"Where is everyone? Did you threaten them to make them leave?" Changbin asked as Minho helped him get a vase for the flowers. The younger one smiled as he placed them down on his dresser. "No, I threatened them to help me set up our date." Minho explained as Changbin looked at the older in surprise. There was another surprise.

"So... What are we celebrating more?" The younger one asked as the older had him pressed against his dresser. "Well... Because our anniversary is on Valentine's day, I thought we could celebrate Valentine's day tomorrow." Minho said as Changbin let out a chuckle, wrapping his arms around the older's neck. "Two days of spending time with only you?" The younger asked as the older nodded, pulling his boyfriend closer to kiss him.

♡♡♡

Changbin was lead by Minho out of the cab. The whole time the younger had to close his eyes. The older wanted him to wear a blindfold at first, but the younger didn't want the cab driver to think he was being kidnapped. Minho rolled his eyes at that, but gave in as he didn't want to make Changbin uncomfortable.

Once outside, Minho did put the blindfold on his boyfriend. He didn't really trust Changbin for the rest of their way. Minho wasn't lying when he needed to make sure to put two coats on. It was freezing outside. Was his surprise something outside?

Eventually Changbin could tell they arrived at the dating spot as Minho let go off his hand. "Okay..." Minho helped Changbin untie the blindfold, taking it off. Changbin had to adjust to the light, although it was already dark outside, before he could see the surprise. He couldn't understand why Minho wanted their date to be a picnic in mid February. Luckily, a campfire had been set.

"I know it's cold outside, but I thought it would be really romantic if we had a picnic." Minho explained, taking Changbin's hand again as they sat down in front of the campfire. "Our friends were wrong about you when they warned me you didn't know how to be romantic." Changbin chuckled, looking at Minho who pretended those words hurt him. But the younger knew it was an act as he gently slapped the older's arm.

"Am I forgiven for letting you wake up without me this morning?" Minho asked as Changbin rolled his eyes. He had already forgotten it happened. The older expected an answer, but he gladly took the younger's kiss. "Thank you..." Changbin smiled as Minho shook his head, letting out a chuckle. He didn't understand why the younger was thanking him.

"No boyfriend made me feel special the way you do." Changbin said as Minho chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "You deserve to be treated this way. You make me the happiest man on earth." The older said as the younger giggled, pulling his boyfriend into a kiss.

No matter how many times they shared kisses, it always felt like their first one. It would always be that way. Nothing would break them apart. Not even the small arguments they share, because at the end of the day they always made up. "I love you so much, Binnie." I love you more, Min."


End file.
